The present invention relates to a loosening tool for breaking loose tightened threads of a pipe coupling using a plurality of wrench type devices, and more particularly to such a loosening tool used to accommodate two opposing wrenches fixedly attached to opposite sides of a pipe coupling and driving each wrench's respective lower part towards each other to loosen the threaded coupling.
Pipe couplings are commonly used in attaching and securing several pieces of pipes together. Typically, couplings are provided with a threaded female receiving interior to receive a corresponding male threaded end of a pipe. When two pipes need to be coupled together, the male threaded end of the pipe is fed into the female threaded receiving interior of the coupling until the fit is tight and secure. On an opposite side of the coupling, a second pipe with a male threaded end is fed into its corresponding female threaded receiving interior. Pipe couplings are also used as joints to redirect the flow of a fluid or create multiple channels of conducting fluid transport. Other pipe members are fitted with a male threaded end at one end and a female threaded end at the opposite end eliminating the need for a pipe coupling piece.
Pipe couplings are often neglected for extended periods of time during the lifetime of a pipeline that uses at least one pipe coupling. Generally, unless there is a need to move a particular pipeline, the pipe coupling is not visited unless there is a problem within the pipeline itself. After the extended period of neglect, the pipe couple can become corroded onto the pipe itself. The fluid being transported within the pipe and the type pipe material used may enhance the impact of the corrosion found between the pipe and the pipe coupling. Furthermore, an extended period of stress between the pipe coupling and the corresponding pipe's male threaded end will increase the frictional force found binding the two surfaces together. Both of these factors will increase the force needed to break a coupling bond found holding the pipe and the pipe coupled together.
Pipes and pipe couplings are also often found in “hard to reach” places. These couplings can be found within walls, under cabinets, underneath flooring, and many other similar “hard to reach” places. It can be difficult to fit two independent wrenches into such a space and using both hands to apply enough force sufficient to break apart the coupling bond. Balancing one's self to exert the proper amount of force in awkward positions can cause injury if the balance is lost. Moreover, hands have the ability lose their grip when applying such force which might further induce injury to the body. Furthermore, if the bond between the pipe's male threaded end and the pipe coupling were to suddenly disappear, the hands holding the lower part of each wrench type device could strike each other during the loosening action of the two components.
The current means of breaking loose tightened threads using two pipe wrenches is limited by the force generated by the body's muscle strength. This means does not always guarantee a successful bond breakage if the friction force securing the pipe coupling to the pipe is greater than the strength capable of being exerted by the user of the two pipe wrenches. A hammer or a cutting device would have to be applied to brutally force apart the pipe and the pipe coupling, resulting in permanent damage to the pipe member or pipe coupling; rendering it unuseable for future use.
Therefore, it is desired to have a loosening tool that can apply a greater amount of force to a plurality of wrench type devices than what can be achieved by muscling alone. Furthermore, it is desired that this loosening tool limit the risks associated with injury to the hands or body in the event that rapid loosening might otherwise cause. The loosening tool should be capable of fitting into hard to reach areas while giving the user a friendly means of operating the loosening tool. Moreover, it is desirable to have a loosening tool that is compatible with an assortment of sizes and shapes of wrench like devices such as vice grips while being adjustable to particular placement requirement of the wrench like devices on the pipe or pipe coupling itself.
Thus, there is a need for a loosening tool capable of supporting a plurality of pipe wrenches and wrench type devices. The loosening tool needs to be small enough to fit into difficult to reach places while being simple to operate. Furthermore, there is a need for such a loosening tool that is safe and easy to operate while being economically affordable to persons engaged in maintenance and repair type activities.